Shelf Mushroom
Kabloom|Tribe = Mushroom Berry Plant|Traits = None|Abilities = Fusion: Do 2 damage.|Rarity = Triassic - Rare|Flavor Text = Legends of Hollow Earth whisper that if you stack up enough Shelf Mushrooms, you'll eventually reach the Surface World.}}Shelf Mushroom 'is a triassic rare plant card in [[Plants vs. Zombies Heroes|''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes]], and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its '''Fusion ability deals 2 damage to a selected Zombie or the Zombie Hero when a Plant is played on it. Statistics * Class: 'Kabloom * '''Tribes: '''Mushroom Berry Plant * '''Traits: '''None * '''Ability: Fusion: '''Do 2 damage. * '''Set - Rarity: '''Triassic - Rare Card description ''Legends of Hollow Earth whisper that if you stack up enough Shelf Mushrooms, you'll eventually reach the Surface World. Update history Update 1.30.4 *Health change: 3 → 2 Statistics With Shelf Mushroom is pretty much an above-average fighter with a little more health. While that doesn't sound interesting or rare-worthy, its '''Fusion ability is useful in many situations, from dishing out extra damage on Shelf Mushroom's lane to sniping an Amphibious zombie. Since it doesn't benefit the plant played on it, you can play any plant on it without affecting the outcome of its ability too much. It has 3 health, which is good for a 2-sun plant, and most Kabloom plants in general. This allows Shelf Mushroom to be played on turn 2 and survive an attack from most zombies. Because it is a mushroom, it can synergize with Buff-Shroom, Punish-Shroom, and Gloom-Shroom. However, it only works well with Buff-Shroom since Punish-Shroom's ability activates when Shelf Mushroom is destroyed, which is something you don't want, and Puff-Shroom is better for Gloom-Shroom's Evolution. As for its berry tribe, it can synergize with High-Voltage Currant, Sergeant Strongberry, and Strawberrian, and these synergies are generally better than its mushroom synergy. In fact, Shelf Mushroom is the best plant for Strawberrian's Evolution due to most berries having very low health, and the ones that do have sufficient health only being playable later in the game and too useful to simply Evolve on. However, Shelf Mushroom faces competition from Berry Blast, which does more damage per turn (as it can't attack and activate its ability at the same time) but costs the same, and Banana Bomb, who does the same amount of damage as its ability but is cheaper. But Shelf Mushroom can affect zombies with the Untrickable trait, and has its own uses as a fighter, so it is not completely superior or inferior to any of these tricks. Against Although Shelf Mushroom is a fairly average fighter, few fighters can destroy it in one hit. However, it can be destroyed by Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Electrobolt. You must also beware of its Fusion ability, as while it is less than Berry Blast's damage, it can still pick on and take out an unsuspecting zombie. Amphibious zombies and glass cannons will most likely be prioritized, so you should boost said zombies if you think it would help. If Sergeant Strongberry is on the field, you should destroy either one of them before it is too late. Gallery Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants Category:Mushroom plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Berry cards Category:Berry plants